


Never have I ever

by NyxNight



Series: Games of secrets, truths and bonding [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNight/pseuds/NyxNight
Summary: The mystic falls gang play never have I ever. Secrets are revealed, everyone gets drunk and each come to see each other in a new light. Will anyone be safe from having their deepest truths revealed?





	1. Hidden love

“What’s never have I ever?” Rebekah asked. Elena and Bonnie stared at her as if she had just insulted them and Caroline looked outraged that she didn’t know what never have I ever was.

The reason they were hanging out together was because today was Rebekah’s birthday and Klaus had invited everyone to come over for a game of never have I ever. Kol, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah decided that the more the merrier. The people who Klaus invited are: Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Katherine (very VERY reluctantly). They all sat in a circle. On either side of Rebekah were Kol and Klaus. On the other side of Klaus was Caroline and next to her was Bonnie. Next to Bonnie was Elena and next to Elena was Jeremy. Next to Jeremy was Katherine and next to Katherine was Stefan. Next to him was Damon, then Matt and next to him was Elijah. Elijah was next to Kol.

Klaus explained the game to Rebekah and they were ready to start. They each had a drink in front of them. Caroline said that Rebekah should go first since she was the birthday girl.

“Never have I ever kissed Klaus.” She said. Katherine reluctantly took a sip and just as it looked like she was the only one, Caroline also took a sip. Everyone except Klaus looked at her either curious or amused as she looked down, not meeting anyone’s eye.

“Never have I ever hit on my own brother.” He said and Elijah smirked as Rebekah reluctantly took a drink. Everyone exept Klaus and Elijah looked at her confused. 

“It was one time and I was beyond drunk.” She defended herself, looking pissed that Klaus had revealed such an embarrassing event to them. 

“I was just as drunk as you but I didn’t try and hit on Elijah.” He told her smirking. The confused expressions quickly turned into amused ones. 

“Never have I ever faked a broken ankle in front of my dad, then remembered he was a doctor and ran out of the room as fast as humanly possible.” Caroline smirked at Elena who blushed and took a drink, wondering how Caroline even remembered that considering she too had been drunk at the time. 

“Never have I ever slept with Damon.” Bonnie said proudly. As expected Caroline, Katherine and Rebekah all took a drink but what was unexpected was when Elijah reluctantly drank. Everyone in the room stared at Damon and Elijah confused. The two shared a glance and looked away. Stefan was looking at Damon as if he’d grown another head and Kol was poking Elijah who was ignoring him with his face somehow completely composed as if it hadn't been revealed that two people who many of them thought hated each other had slept together. 

“Never have I ever slept with Damon more than once.” Said Elena who was still trying to figure out what happened with Elijah and Damon. Once again Caroline, Rebekah, Katherine and a reluctant Elijah took a drink. Klaus was trying to process that his older brother slept with Damon more than once, glancing between the two as if trying to convince him it was all a dream or elaborate prank and the two would jump up and shout 'just joking' at any moment. 

“Never have I slept with Damon more times than he’s slept with Katherine.” Jeremy said, also confused about the Elijah, Damon thing. Elijah gave Damon a questioning look. Damon thought about it for a few seconds before nodding and Elijah took a drink. Now everyone was beyond confused. Rebekah looked like she was about to puke after finding out that her older brother had slept with Damon more that Katherine which was probably 100 times.

“Never have I ever been tortured by sick bastards who hate vampires for 5 years.” Katherine said. Everyone looked at her confused. That hadn’t happened to anyone in that room. At least that’s what they thought until Damon drank. Everyone looked at him in confusion except Elijah. Stefan was staring at his older brother with a mix of sympathy, worry and confusion while Damon looked anywhere but at him.

“How do you know about that Katherine?” Damon asked, glaring at her. She smirked.

“Like I said before, I was watching over you and Stefan all these years. However, what I want to know is how Elijah knows.” She told him. Damon and Elijah met eachovers eyes and seemed to have a conversation. Finally, after a minute, Damon nodded to tell everyone why he had known about Damon being tortured while his own brother hadn’t.

“In 1958, one of my informants told me about Augustine, an organization run by the Whitmores. They tortured vampires use all kinds of gruesome methods in the name of science. I was appalled by what I was told and went to take a look for myself. There I found Damon, weak and unconscious on an experimenting table.” Elijah told them.

“He got me out, brought me to his apartment and gave me some blood so I could heal. When I had healed I told him all about what Augustine did and asked him to make me forget. However, the compulsion wore off when I staked him -sorry for that by the way.” Damon said. Elijah rolled his eyes.

“Your missing out the part where blood wouldn’t heal you so I had to go for a witch for help. She put you in a magical coma for a whole month so your injuries could heal.” Elijah said and both Stefan and Elena gasped. Everyone in the room except Damon and Elijah had shocked expressions. Damon rolled his eyes.

“It healed me after I got out of the magical coma.” He said. Elijah rolled his eyes.

“That’s because all the serious injuries were already healed.” He said causing Damon to glare at him and sigh finally meeting his brothers eyes. Stefan stared at him in horror.

“Why didn’t I know about this.” He asked, barely in a whisper.

“I told you, I asked Elijah to compel me to forget and I never really had the time to tell you after I remembered because there was always some kind of dangerous situation. Plus, we were on the outs at the time. I was still trying to make your life a misery. I made the mistake of going to visit our nephew in Mystic falls and our family sold me out. Your turn.” Damon told him.

“Never have I ever loved an original.” Stefan said after much consideration. You could tell that is wasn’t aimed at just one person by the look he was giving Caroline. Katherine reluctantly took a drink muttering something about it being 500 years ago and Klaus being a manipulative bastard which he smirked at. However, surprisingly although everyone excepted Caroline to drink, she didn’t and Klaus didn’t seem upset so obviously he must have stopped pursuing her. But what was even more surprising was when like Stefan had expected, Damon drank while not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“Never have I ever recently had a very romantic dream about someone I had been running from for 500 years.” Damon said, trying to get everyone’s attention off of him; it worked. Everyone turned to look at Katherine who was caught momentarily off guard by what Damon said.

“How the hell did you know that?” She hissed, looking pissed as Klaus stared at her in confusion, curiosity and smugness. Damon smirked at her.

“Oh you know, when you and Steffy were stuck in the tomb together he got in your head, saw the dream you were having and told me later.” Stefan glared at the nickname Damon used to call him by when they were kids. Katherine put her head down and decided to avoid everyone’s shocked gazes. Since when did the ice queen blush? 

“Never have I ever vomited over my mum’s shoes twice in one night.” Matt felt sympathetic for Katherine so he decided to rescue her and embarrass Caroline at the same time. 

“I hate you.” Caroline said, playfully glaring at him as she took a drink muttering a few curses under her breath.

"Never have I ever daggered my siblings." Klaus rolled his eyes, exasperated as he drank more than was neccesairy.

"Are any of you ever going to let that go." All three of the other originals shook their heads, chiming "no," in perfect unison. It was a strange combination of both amusing and slightly terrifying for the others in the group. Klaws just sighed in resignation at the response, not evena little surprised by the answer being perfectly synchronized.

“Never have I ever been a ripper.” Kol said. At first everyone thought that he was aiming this at Stefan, the former ripper. However, after a few seconds a reluctant Elijah took a drink, glaring daggers at Kol who just smirked at him.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t tell anyone.” Elijah hissed quietly at him but everyone heard. Elijah's anger and slight fear was evident on his face and for once the oldest original lost his composure. 

“Technically, I didn’t tell them.” Kol said, finding a loophole just like Elijah did with his deals proving how much like his older brother he was. It was obvious that Kol had been the only one who knew that as even Rebekah and Klaus looked confused and shocked. Elijah looked down and Rebekah finally decided to help him.

“Never have I ever said I don’t want to be a vampire.” Rebekah said, kindly taking the attention off her older brother. Stefan, Caroline, Elijah, Damon and (to everyone’s surprise) Katherine and (even more surprisingly) Klaus all took a drink. It was clear that by the time this game was over, no one would have much secrets left…

*****


	2. Hidden details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd round of never have I ever means a lot more secrets are outed and the mystic falls gang grow a whole lot closer.

Klaus seemed to be considering his options and finally decided that since Kol hasn't had to drink yet he'd be Klaus's next target. "Never have I ever done magic." Kol rolled his eyes at his brother as he drank, already figuring out Klaus's reasoning for that particular statement. Bonnie also drank as expected but what was unexpected was Damon taking a quick drink. He rolled his eyes at the questioning looks.

"Not as a human but I can use old magic. What did you think the trick with the fog was Steffy?" Stefan once again glared at the nickname and while the humans decided to let the subject go despite having no clue as to what old magic go, the rest of the vampires excluding Caroline had a vague idea about what old magic was already so this explanation was enough. Kol, who was an expert on every type of magic imaginable, looked at Damon with a whole knew respect, knowing how difficult the ancient art was and the qualities required for it.

"Never have I ever slept with someone of the same gender." There was mutters of 'boring,' from Kol and Damon as Rebekah, Klaus, Bonnie, Katherine, Stefan and Damon all drank. It was obvious that the longer you lived, the more you tried and even those who hadn't drank had at least kissed someone of the same gender. But it was also clear this question had helped relax everyone after some of the more invasive questions and everyone was more comfortable after having a more General question.

"Never have I ever taken drugs." Bonnie's statement seemed at first to be aimed at Jeremy who hadn't yet had to drink but after Jeremy drank she smirked at Matt who also reluctantly drank, not being the only other one as Caroline, Stefan, Kol and Rebekah also drank. The last two didn't look the slightest bit regretful at doing so. Surprisingly however, neither Damon or Klaus drank despite everyone expecting them to do so. Especially Damon, seeing as even Stefan had taken drugs before and he was supposed to be the good brother although there was a high chance he was in his ripper stage while having taken drugs as that didn't seem like something he would do while on his animal blood diet.

"I don't like anything messing with my mind that much. Think I'll just stick to getting drunk." Damon said to explain why he hadn't drank when he saw their surprise. Klaus just nodded to say that he had a similar reason for never taking them. With his controlling personality that actually made a lot of sense. With his anger issues while he was sober and in his right mind, no one wanted to see how bad he would be while high (except possibly Kol and maybe Damon).

"Never have I ever dressed like the opposite sex." Elena took her turn, trying hard to get her mind off the fact that both Matt and Caroline had taken drugs at some point in the past. Both Caroline and Bonnie drank with matching glares towards Elena along with mutters of "we were drunk," and "we promised to never mention that again, you traitor." Nearly everyone in the group smiled at that. Matt and Jeremy were laughing at their misery, glad to have some payback for the drug question. 

"I would love to see that," Kol smirked at them as Caroline looked down in humiliation and Bonnie turned her glare on him.

"Never have I ever been a soldier,"Jeremy finally asked when he'd calmed down. Damon rolled his eyes as he drank. Jeremy actually looked surprised at that, having forgotten that Damon had fought in the civil war as a human. Stefan, Elijah and Klaus all drank as well. Stefan and Elijah weren't a surprise considering Stefan was extremely rightous and Elijah was extremely honourable and moral. Klaus, however was a shock.

"Lots of dying humans makes it easy to blend in and avoid questions when feeding." He explained. There was a combination of looks of understanding and lots of rolled eyes at his answer.

"Never have I ever been been in handcuffs." Damon rolls his eyes at Katherine's question, internally wonders if she's purposely just picking on him and mutters "that's a surprise." Katherine just smirks smugly at him as he, Kol, Caroline and Elena are forced to drink.

"Just to clarify, I was actually arrested." Elena says hastily, knowing it probably wasn't the same for the other three who had drank at the question. Being arrested for drinking is a lot less embarrassing than whatever reason they were in handcuffs for which most likely didn't include much clothing. Caroline just looks away with a quiet, mumbled "once," while neither Kol nor Damon seem even the smallest bit ashamed except for Damon's out of character silence.

"Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher." Stefan grinned playfully at Elena while she muttered that he was lucky he was out of reach while she, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy took a drink.

"Never have I ever CURRENTLY had feelings for Klaus." Damon smirked smugly at Katherine and it's clear to everyone in the room that they're going to keep picking on each other. The 500 year old vampire in question just rolls her eyes as she drinks, avoiding Klaus's questioning gaze. 

"Does that mean you've previously had feelings for him?“ Damon ignores the question, seeing as it's obviously not true with the new revelation of his love for Elijah and their relationship or whatever it was. 

"Never have I ever been in love with a vampire." Although Matts statement is clearly aimed at Jeremy and Elena, nearly everyone ends up drinking. The only ones who don't drink are Bonnie and surprisingly Kol. Although for Kol, it's clearly more because he prefers no strings attached over a real relationship. Bonnie just doesn't really like vampires in general. 

"Never have I ever loved a hunter." Rebekah glares at her brothers, all of whom are laughing as she takes a drink. Although this is clearly aimed at her, Elijah briefly glances over at Damon who doesn't drink. Clearly the original was worried about Damon having feelings for Alaric which to Damon made no sense because Alaric was his best friend, nothing more. 

"Never have I ever loved a Salvatore, thankfully." Kol doesn't even attempt to be subtle about trying to see if his older brother returns Damon’s love. He l, nor all the others who are clearly interested in the answer, aren't disappointed as Elijah rolls his eyes at his younger brother and takes a drink. Elijah and Damon's eyes briefly meet and they seem to have a silent conversation before looking away. The rest of the room watch the exchange with curiosity and slight jealousy over their relationship as they clearly both love each other and are happy together. Elijahs siblings all smile, happy to see their older brother finally happy and peaceful in love just as he deserves.


End file.
